Love and Jobs
by ShianeCollins
Summary: She was supposed to kill Relena. But now she protects her. But CAN the Ultimate Assassin protect Relena from the persistent client? As well as fall in love with Relena's friend Trowa? WILL be a deathfic!
1. Default Chapter

**Notes and disclaimers:** Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about.

Love and Jobs

Prologue 

The little girl, ten years of age, was shoved into the closet of the master bedroom of her parents' home.

"Nataski, what's wrong! Why do I have to hide?" she asked her fifteen-year-old brother.

"Just stay in here, _please._ I don't want you hurt." He said in a hurried whisper. He kissed the girl's forehead and then slammed the door shut. He heard their mother calling him from the next room so he ran to them.

A few minutes later the little girl cracked open the door as she heard her parents and her brother enter the master bedroom. Behind them there was a person, a man actually, dressed in a ninja costume with his face covered. He held a gun directed at her father.

"Now, I wouldn't try any of your tricks on me, Nanaskae Assassin." The ninja garbed man said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Nanaskae demanded. He had an arm out in front of his wife, who held Nataski to her side.

The man's body language clearly stated that he feigned thought. "Well, you and your family."

"Why!" Nanaskae demanded.

"I don't need to tell you the reason." The man retorted waving his gun slightly. With that he quickly pulled the trigger and Nanaskae went down with a heavy thud.

The girl's mother screamed, sobbed and stumbled down to her husband's side while her brother stood there in shock. Their father was dead.

Then just as quickly as the first, the man shot their mother. She went down next to her husband and their assailant turned to Nataski. The fifteen-year-old prayed that their killer would never find his little sister and closed his eyes as he was shot.

With Nataski's last breath, he whispered, "At least you never got Shinsyria."

"Shinsyria! Who the hell is Shinsyria!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes and disclaimers:** Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about.

Love and Jobs

Chapter 1

"Relena Peacecraft." The nineteen-year-old girl breathed as she leafed through a stack of papers. She ran her fingers through her long, straight black hair as her almond-shaped bright green eyes skimmed over the information once more.

"So? Who is it now?" someone asked, taking a seat next to her.

The girl looked up and found her only friend in the world smiling at her.

"Relena Peacecraft." She replied.

Her friend whistled low and said,

"Geez. Wouldn't that be kinda hard? Considering the ex-Gundam Pilots are her friends as well as her bodyguards? I mean, come on Keiko. Even though you're the best, how would you get past all of that security?" her friend asked with pure concern.

Keiko shrugged. She had been trained as a professional assassin since she was little. And that's what she did for a living. She began her training when she was ten, but Keiko did not want to think about the past. Too many memories. Keiko stacked the papers and slid them back into the manila folder.

"Look Starlight, this is my job, my _life_. I have to do this." Keiko said, her tone and facial expression very serious.

"I know. When do you need to start?" Starlight asked.

"Tomorrow." Keiko replied.

Starlight grinned and exclaimed, "Let's go shopping!" She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her towards the door.

Keiko Styee returned to her apartment late that night with a new dress and shoes. The dress was a dark blue. It ended an inch above the knee and was back-less but had spaghetti straps crossing in the back. The neckline was low enough to make the wearer look mature but high enough so she did not look like a slut. It also set off the outline of the woman's curves.

The high heels Starlight convinced her to buy were silver hemp that laced to the ankle. Keiko stored her new treasures away as she got ready for the night.

Before she turned off her lamp that night, she read over her next target's schedule. Then she placed the papers on the small night table, flipped the lamp off and settled under her covers and promptly fell asleep.

Within a week Keiko was Relena Peacecraft James' personal bodyguard. One afternoon Relena decided to go shopping and took Keiko with her. Though Keiko had no intention to assassinate her target in public, she carried a handgun and three small daggers.

They were at the mall wandering around when Relena randomly asked,

"What made you become a bodyguard?"

Keiko was caught by surprise and paused to think.

"Well, let's just say I have a traumatic past and I couldn't help to save them…" she trailed off, a few unwanted tears filling her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before looking back at Relena.

Relena looked down and then back up at the girl. "I'm sorry I asked. I promise not to ask anything else personal." She said gravely.

"It's okay Ms. Relena." Keiko said.

They soon saw a young man walking towards them with a deliberately masked face and a soldier's grace of walking. Though he had been a civilian for five years (it was AC 201) he still occasionally slipped into the grace of a soldier. He looked about 20, maybe 21 years old and was almost 6 feet tall. Although his brown bangs hid half of his face, Keiko saw that his eye color was a dark green. The man also had a lean figure and a good looking tan as if he was outside a lot, but he wore jeans and a t-shirt.

Relena spotted him, smiled and said, "Hey Trowa! What are you doing here? Are the others here with you?"

He stopped in front of them and quickly looked Keiko over. Then said, "Duo is around here somewhere shopping with Quatre for someone."

Keiko became self-conscious of her very slender figure and her red sundress.

"Oh, Trowa this is Syria Styee. Syria this is Trowa Barton." Relena said.

Keiko, Syria, made eye contact with Trowa and felt something stir in the bottom of her heart. And she didn't know what it was.

"Hello." He said softly.

Keiko broke eye contact with him as Relena discreetly nudged her.

"Um…hi…" Keiko stuttered.

Relena looked both of them up and down for a couple of minutes before breaking the moment.

"Well, Trowa we're just shopping today. But I invite you and the others to dinner tomorrow night." She said.

He looked at the blonde after tearing his eyes away from Keiko. He nodded and said, "I will tell the others."

Relena nodded and quickly replied, "Well talk to you later. Syria and me need a new dress. See ya!" She took Keiko's arm and walked away, well aware that her bodyguard and Trowa were still looking at each other. When they were out of sight, in the women's department, Relena remarked, "You're attracted to him."

Keiko broke out of her silence, shaking her head and saying sharply, "No I'm not. What made you think of that!"

Relena studied her bodyguard, knowing better to say no more on the subject. She herself was happily married with a two-year-old child. Her husband was once a soldier and now helped with the Preventers as much as he was able.

"Come on. You need a dress for tomorrow night." Relena said.

"But I _have_ a new one. I bought it a couple of weeks ago and I haven't worn it yet." Keiko replied, relieved of the change of subject.

"Good then. You can wear that one tomorrow night." Relena said.

"But-" Keiko tried to protest.

"You are coming. You still haven't met all my friends." Relena said. "You _are _coming."

Keiko sighed. "Okay, I'll come."

"Good." Relena smiled brightly.

Later that night, after Keiko had already returned to her apartment, Starlight decided to visit.

"So? Have you finished this assignment?" Starlight asked lightly.

"No. I don't think it will ever be completed. I'm pretty sure she's innocent of anything." Keiko replied. She set a teacup down in front of her friend as she took a sip from her own.

"She is? Well, what are you going to do?" Starlight looked up at Keiko, who was just now taking her chair.

"I don't know yet…But I have a dinner party to go to tomorrow…" Keiko trailed off. She suddenly stood up, receiving a confused and surprised look form Starlight. "What are you doing for dinner tomorrow?" Keiko asked.

Starlight blinked and slowly shook her head.

"Lovely. You're coming with me if Relena gives an okay." Keiko said. She walked to the kitchen and picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice from the other end said.

"Is Ms. Relena there?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, she is. May I ask who's calling?"

"It's Syria, her bodyguard." Keiko said.

"Oh yes, Ms. Syria. Hold on while I get Ms. Relena." The person left the phone and a few minutes later a woman's voice was on the phone.

"Hello? Syria?" Relena said.

"Ms. Relena, I was wondering if I may bring a friend to dinner tomorrow night." Keiko said all in one breath.

"Of course! That would be splendid!" Relena replied very happy.

"Thank you. Her name is Chloe. I'll see you tomorrow." Keiko said.

"Yes. Until tomorrow." Relena replied. "Bye."

"Bye." Keiko hung up. She went back to the table and took up her cup of tea again.

"So?" Starlight inquired.

Keiko took a long drink before replying, "You are going with me tomorrow night to have dinner with Relena and her friends.

"So…why am _I_ going?" Starlight asked, though she already liked to idea of a dinner party.

"Because I'd feel awkward. I don't _know any_ of her friends except…for one." She added as an afterthought.

"_Oh_?" Starlight didn't miss the way her friend had said that last part. She set her cup down and folded her arms on the top of the table. She looked at her friend, waiting for her to go on.

"…Yes. Relena introduced him as Trowa Barton…Oh Starlight, he was so cute!" Keiko exclaimed.

Starlight raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was the first time in about three years Keiko had said anything of the sort that just came from the Asian's mouth.

Keiko had once been engaged when she was sixteen, but then two days before the wedding her fiancé had mysteriously found out his wife-to-be was Keiko the Assassin. The best assassin at that. He broke off the engagement and the wedding and left Keiko.

For awhile after that Keiko had been in emotional turmoil. She took on a lot of assassin assignments that were quite dangerous but as time went by, she slowed down. But Keiko never talked about guys or flirted or anything Starlight enjoyed about guys. So this surprised Starlight greatly.

"What does he look like?" Starlight asked with caution behind her voice.

"I think he's a little older, maybe a year or so. He's tall with brown hair; his bangs hang over one side of his face. And his eyes…his eyes are this gorgeous deep green." Keiko replied with feeling.

"So, you're very attracted to him," Starlight remarked, slanting her eyes at the Asian.

Keiko blinked and looked at her Irish friend.

Starlight had red hair and hazel green eyes. She was 5'5 with a slender frame and pale complexion. Though she too was an assassin, Starlight had a very large social life. She flirted, she dated, and she did all that stuff.

Keiko suddenly shut her mouth and flushed a deep crimson. She closed off her outward emotions, masking her face to what she usually projected.

"Come on Keiko. You looked so alive just a minute ago." Starlight said, concern showing in her pretty features.

"Forget about it. But you _are_ coming tomorrow night." Keiko finalized firmly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Shiane to Frankie the Spunky One: Oh thank you for continuing to read my stuff! I feel so special that you like it that much. Encouragement is good, especially for one like me.

**Notes and disclaimers:** Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about.

**Chapter 2**

An hour before the dinner Relena invited her to, Keiko left Relena's mansion to pick up Starlight.

"Hey Keiko!" Starlight greeted as she joined her friend in the car.

"It's Syria tonight Chloe MacLaod." Keiko said seriously. "And don't you forget it."

"Yes Syria." Starlight saluted her friend with a grin.

Starlight changed the music station for the few minutes they were in the car. She did it because Keiko usually had it on instrumental or classical and the fact that Keiko hated it when Starlight changed the station is why she always did it.

"Ms. Syria! Come in, come in!" the butler prompted when he opened the door.

"Fred this is my friend Chloe MacLaod." Keiko introduced.

"Yes. Ms. Relena told me you were bringing a guest." Fred, the butler said with a smile. He shook hands with the Irish girl and then led them to the formal dining room.

"Syria! You're here!" someone exclaimed as they joined a group of people in their early twenties.

Keiko looked around and found the person she was protecting who was also her target, bounding up to her.

"Ms. Relena! We've finally made it." Keiko said smiling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Starlight straighten her dress.

Starlight wore a brand new dress she just bought for this occasion. It was a halter-top dress, backless and the color-spring green. It ended at her mid-thigh and she wore white high heels with it. She put her hair up in a french twist and was almost impatiently waiting to meet the new people, particularly the guys she spotted around the room.

Keiko wore the dark blue dress she bought the day she received her present assignment. It ended an inch above the knee, backless with the spaghetti straps crossing her bare back. She also wore the silver lace up high heels and her long hair hung loose with a clip on each side, completing her look.

"I'm glad you could make it." A male near Keiko softly said.

The Asian nineteen-year-old looked and found Trowa next to her.

"Hello Trowa." Keiko said.

Starlight discreetly elbowed her friend and smiled.

"Oh, Trowa, Ms. Relena this is my friend Chloe MacLaod. Chloe, this is Ms. Relena and Trowa Barton." Keiko said.

"Please just use my name." Relena grinned. "Well let's introduce you to the others." Relena started leading Starlight away.

Keiko's arm was taken and slipped into Trowa's. He led her in Relena's wake to a group of other men in their early twenties.

"Duo, this is Syria Styee and her friend…Chloe MacLaod." Relena looked at the Asian to make sure she had it right. Keiko grinned at the Irishwoman. Starlight hated her real name and encouraged just about everyone to use her assassin name (Starlight). "Chloe, Syria, this is Duo Maxwell." Relena finished.

"Hi!" the man said with a big grin.

He had blue-violet eyes and chestnut colored hair that was well past his waist kept in a straight braid. He wore black jeans with a red shirt and a black leather jacket.

He shook hands with Starlight and when he did the same to Keiko, he held her hand longer than necessary. He kept eye contact with her until Trowa led her away, breaking the hold of hands. Duo looked a little surprised at Trowa's unspoken claim on the girl. Starlight saw what happened and slid her arm into Duo's.

"Well aren't you going to show me these other people?" Starlight teased lightly.

"Okay. This blond is Quatre Raberba Winner." Duo said, directing his words at a young man near him.

Quatre was blond with blue-green eyes and an inch shorter than Duo. He wore jeans and a blue t-shirt for their casual occasion. He shook hands with Starlight before turning to Keiko.

"I'm Syria Styee. Pleased to meet you." She said as she shook the blond's hand.

"Likewise." Quatre smiled warmly. He walked away just as a couple, older than the people Starlight and Keiko met so far, walked up to the two couples.

"Hello Duo, Trowa." The lady said. She had lovely blue eyes with short black hair. She wore a white sundress and clasped hands with a very handsome man. He had long, white blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hello. This is Chloe Maclaod and Syria Styee." Trowa introduced, "And this is Lucrezia and Zechs Merquise."

"Nice to meet you." Starlight said happily. The couple nodded as Keiko also gave a small smile.

By the time Relena had everyone sit down for dinner, Starlight had very much enjoyed herself. All of the young men she had met were all still single, with a couple of them very hot in their looks.

The two cutest, one of them being Duo, was a young man named Heero Yui. Though he did not talk much, his looks certainly made up for it.

He had messy dark brown hair with a fairly tan complexion. He was very muscular and his eyes were the darkest blue she had ever seen. He wore blue jeans and a green tank top. He also sat on one side of Starlight while Duo was on the other.

Then there was a Chinese man, the same age as the other four the two assassins had met. He had dark brown eyes with shoulder length black hair pulled back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His clothing was that of a white material and he looked more like a Chinese warrior than anything else.

Relena's husband, Pierre, a former soldier sat beside his wife while holding their two-year-old daughter on his lap. On Relena's other side of the table Keiko sat quietly with Trowa.

Starlight looked around the table until she spotted the last girl she met.

Her name was Hilde Schbeiker. She had very short black hair with cornflower blue eyes. She was actually quite pretty, which Starlight couldn't understand why any of the single guys haven't taken her up. She wore a light blue mini skirt with a white halter top, with leather heel sandals to match.

Starlight's attention went back to Duo when he lightly squeezed her hand.

Keiko stared at her friend flirting with the braided man and vice versa. She looked back at Trowa and smiled a secret smile to herself, though both Relena and Starlight caught it.

After the dinner, they all moved to other places; Relena encouraged people splitting up into smaller groups, preferably couples (aimed at Hilde and the two assassins). Much to Relena's delight Duo and Starlight left the mansion to go out on their own but before Starlight managed to leave, Keiko pulled her into a private corner.

"What? What's wrong?" Starlight asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"I'm telling her." Keiko said flatly.

"When? Not tonight!" Starlight said on one breath.

"Of course not tonight! I'll tell her later in the week." Keiko shook her head.

Starlight looked somewhat relieved.

"Good. But I guess her friends are what made up your mind?" she asked.

Keiko nodded her head but then saw Duo walking around out the corner of her eye.

"You better go now. Your date is looking for you." She said, pushing the redhead into the open.

"I'll talk to you later." Starlight said in a whisper turning to leave. "Duo! Here I am! Let's go now." She raced to him eagerly. Then arm in arm the two flirters left Relena's mansion.

Keiko sank back into the shadows and watched Zechs and Lucrezia leave. Soon she saw Heero and Quatre leave, both going in separate directions to their cars. Wufei had left before Starlight and Duo, but Hilde nor Trowa had left yet. Keiko remained in the shadows and laced her fingers together. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes in thought.

"She's innocent and whatever reason my client has for wanting her dead will not suffice. She is _not_ going to die as long as _I'm_ her protector. I will tell her who I really am and why I'm really here. I know she'll understand. I know what it's like to lose loved ones." She added, thinking over everything. She fingered the ends of her hair, sinking her body deeper into the darkness.

Not too long later, someone came up behind her, taking a hold of her elbow. With lightning quick reflexes Keiko whirled around, her right hand straight out and rigid, flying towards the person's neck. She halted her instinctive self-defense when she discovered that it was Trowa. Her hand stopped, but it was already against his neck and his hand was still on her elbow as they stared at each other.

Trowa's eyes were wide at her reflex self-defense.

"I'm sorry." She flushed, lowering her hand.

"It's my fault. I should've warned you that I was here." He said, not quite releasing his hold on her, "But where did you learn to move that fast?" he asked.

Keiko shrugged, "Around."

"You are not what you seem," Trowa remarked.

Keiko was mentally frightened, his face or body showed nothing, at what he implied, or could imply. So she retorted carefully, "And you are?"

"Shot. Well, you could be some karate blackbelt." He suggested, good-naturedly.

"Actually I am." Keiko replied, mentally relieved.

"Well, you wouldn't know just by looking at you." He said.

Keiko finally released her arm and a slight flush ran across her face. She was glad that she was still in the cover of the shadows.

"Would you care to exit these shadows? I'm sure Relena is wondering where you are." He asked. She nodded and allowed Trowa to take her arm and lead her to the sitting room where Relena, her husband and Hilde were. The baby had long been put to bed.

"You found her. Where was she?" Relena asked.

"Sticking around like a dark wall ornament." Trowa replied, giving the Asian a very small smirk.

Keiko flushed and sat in an empty chair.

"Syria, since your friend left before I had an actual chance to talk to her, would you know if she enjoyed tonight?" Relena asked.

"Oh don't worry. She loved it. Trust me on this. She would've been mad at me if I _hadn't_ have brought her." Keiko replied grinning, adding giggles.

Relena and Hilde giggled along with the assassin while Pierre grinned and Trowa smirked. Trowa sat in a chair closest to Keiko and discreetly watched her.

Keiko stayed and chatted for awhile longer and when she rose to leave, Trowa stood and said, "I'll see you out."

Keiko simply stared at him and when she shook herself from it she replied, "Thank you. I appreciate it." She turned toward Relena, "Thank you for inviting me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't have to come until later. Sleep in for the morning." Relena replied.

Keiko nodded and led Trowa out. When they were out of earshot Trowa softly asked, "Though you said your friend enjoyed herself, you did not voice your own feelings. Did _you_ enjoy tonight?"

She gazed at him, her face unreadable. Then carefully replied, "I did. Why do you ask Trowa?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She retorted instantly. Then she regretted her choice of words. She looked away from him.

"Your choice of words is quite interesting Ms. Styee. You are still not what you seem." He said calmly.

They reached her car in a matter of minutes silently. He opened the door for her and before she had a chance to get into the driver seat, Trowa grabbed her arm, pulled her close and kissed her swiftly on the lips. Then just as swiftly, moved away to retreat back into the shadows of the night.

Stunned and rooted to the spot, Keiko just stood staring into the direction he disappeared to. She blinked, pulling her self together, climbed into her car and drove to her apartment.

When she pulled the covers up around her later, then did she whisper, "Trowa just kissed me. I hardly know him and he kissed me!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes and disclaimers:** Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about.

**Chapter 3**

A week later Keiko knew it was time to tell her secret. She pulled Relena aside and said, "Ms. Relena I need to speak privately with you."

"Certainly. We can go…" Relena started to reply but Keiko cut her off.

"No. You must come with me to my apartment. That is the only place I'd feel safe enough to confide in you what I must." Keiko said.

Relena read between the lines and nodded her head swiftly.

"I'll just leave a note saying we went out for a little while." She said.

Within half an hour Relena was comfortably seated at Keiko's small table facing the girl.

"For starters I'm not really a bodyguard. Now before I go on, please let me tell my story without interruptions. What I tell you is secret and no one, absolutely no one is to know." Keiko said firmly. Relena nodded.

"I am a professional assassin; the best of them at that. My name is Keiko," Relena gasped, "Syria is actually a nickname made from my real name, and Styee is only part of my real last name.

"When I was ten, I saw my parents and my older brother killed. I was hiding, but I couldn't see the killer. He had been wearing a ninja costume, but I knew it was a man. That was when I began training for what I am.

"Now, three weeks ago my recent client gave me a new assignment." Keiko said, walking to her filing cabinet. She slid open a drawer and pulled out a manila folder. She went back to the table and slid the folder to Relena while taking her seat again.

"Wha…What is this?" Relena managed in a whisper. She was overwhelmed by what Keiko was telling her, but as she looked at the folder, she realized why Keiko took the job as her bodyguard.

"My assignment was to assassinate _you_. And I'm telling you all this because I found that you're innocent of any possible reason my client can come up with for why I should be done with you. The only reasons I can see are that you love, you have a family, you have friends. So I am truly your bodyguard; to protect you from other assassins. _I am the best_." Keiko finished.

"May I ask you some questions?" Relena asked, closing the folder once more.

"Yes," the Asian whispered.

"When you were ten and after you trauma had passed, where did you stay? Who took care of you?" the blonde asked carefully wording the question.

"I have only one friend. Her mother took me in. We grew up together and became assassins together." Keiko replied, not purposely evading the name.

Relena studied the younger girl and then said, "It's Chloe Maclaod, isn't it?"

Keiko nodded, "She hates her real name and goes by Starlight when she can help it." She added with a smirk.

"So, you're going to stay as my bodyguard?" Relena asked.

"Yes. I'm telling my client you are innocent and I'm not fulfilling my assignment. You are safe in my hands." Keiko replied. "But you _must not_ tell anyone what I have told you today. There are things that people must never discover, my life and yours depend on it." She said, her voice dead even.

Relena nodded sincerely, "Not a soul will pry it from my lips."

"Thank you." Her assassin/bodyguard replied.

"I have one more question." Relena said, Keiko nodded, "Who is your client?"

Keiko slowly shook her head, "I do not know the identity of my client. I only know it is a man."

"Thank you anyway Keiko." Relena replied, if with some disappointment. She rose and faced the girl, "Well Syria, I'm afraid we _must_ return to the mansion. Pierre will start to worry."

"Yes, Ms. Relena." Relieved, Keiko rose and followed her employer out the door.

They drove back silently only breaking when Relena said, "Thank you for telling me."

Later that night Keiko went home to find Starlight lounging on the couch. She looked content sprawled out on the cushions.

"Well, it looks as if you're night and day went well." Keiko commented, laying her purse on the table.

Starlight sat up and blinked at her friend. "I found Relena's folder on the table. Did you…?" she trailed off.

"Yes. She knows. She also knows an edited version of my past too." Keiko replied.

"Well, when are you calling your client?" Starlight asked.

"Well, now that you're here, I'll call him now." She replied. She found her client's phone number and quickly dialed it. It rang three times before it was answered. Keiko put it on speakerphone as she heard, "Hello?"

"This is Keiko Assassin. I'd like to speak to my client."

"This is him." The speaker replied.

"I can not do the assignment. I have found that this target is innocent of everything. She is no longer an assassin's target." Keiko said in a business-like voice.

"She is not innocent. Finish your job." He commanded.

"I will not. The only thing that she is guilty of is love. She has a family, she has friends. I refuse to assassinate this person. She will not die by my hand." Keiko said firmly.

"She will die by your hand or another, but she _will_ die." The man proclaimed, anger entering his voice.

"She will NOT! I am her hired bodyguard. Anybody you hire to take her out will be taken out by me. You know perfectly well what I am capable of. So you are forewarned." Keiko nearly yelled, slamming down on the hang up button.

Starlight wordlessly and quickly made a cup of green tea and handed it immediately to Keiko. The Asian, still fuming, took it and sipped from the mug. She automatically started calming down. Starlight poured herself a cup and slowly sipped at it; it was still really hot.

It took a full fifteen minutes for Keiko to completely calm down and for her nerves to resettle. She poured herself more tea when she finished her cup as Starlight did the same.

After her last cup of tea, Starlight said, "I'll be back. I'm gonna bring back some Japanese take out. 'Sthat okay?" she asked.

Keiko nodded but otherwise said nothing. She watched her friend leave and twenty minutes later returned with a take out bag full of tantalizing aromas.

"Thanks Starlight." Keiko said as she rose from her chair to make another pot of green tea.

"Hey, you'd do the same." The redhead replied, "But to repay me, we're going _out_ to eat tomorrow night." She smiled evilly.

Keiko realized what her friend was planning to do. She let out a slight sigh and rolled her eyes. When Starlight wasn't flirting she was playing matchmaker. She watched the redhead leave about an hour later and gave a smile when she was gone. She sat in her armchair with her refilled cup in the darkened living room. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

It turned to the dark memories of her past.

"_MOMMA!" the ten year old screamed. Blood streamed from the bullet wound in the chest of the woman that lay on the floor. The little girl shook her mother's dead body, sobbing. She stood and went to her father and brother's bodies not very far from the woman. They had died so close together._

"_DADDY!" she screamed even louder. She lost her family all in a matter of minutes. The little girl screamed continuously…_

Keiko dropped her mug, tea and all. It hit the wooden floor, shattering the ceramic mug and spilling the semi-hot tea everywhere. But Keiko was oblivious to it as another dark memory surged forward.

_Brandon Zimmes sat in the chair at the local café. He looked lost in thought, worried and partially anxious about something that he was thinking about. But when she sat in the chair across from him, he looked up at her into her green eyes._

"_Syria, we need to talk." He said gravely. _

"_What about darling?" Keiko asked, her eyes bright with excitement for their wedding. It was two days before the BIG day._

"_I can't marry you." He said flatly._

_Keiko blinked as her heart began to shatter, "Wha…what! Why!"_

"_I know you're the assassin Keiko…" With that Keiko's world fell._

"I know you're the assassin Keiko…I know you're the assassin Keiko…" echoed in Keiko's mind as she jerked from the doze she fell in to. She finally felt the burning tea on her legs and gasped harshly.

"Aw! Shit!" she was instantly back to reality. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and hurried back to clean the mess up. She carefully picked up the broken pieces of her mug and threw them in the trash. She quickly finished cleaning up her mess and then went to her bathroom. She took a nice long, hot shower. When she dressed for bed thirty minutes later she braided her long black hair and ended it with a blue hair tie.

She slipped into her bed not too long later and turned out the lamplight. Falling asleep Keiko brought up happy memories of her long dead family.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Notes and disclaimers: Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about.   
Chapter 4 

Starlight forced Keiko to wear a light green, knee length sundress. The back dipped low to the middle of her back. The green dress set off her eyes. She wore the silver lace up heels that practically matched all her dresses. A silver locket hung around her neck and two bracelets made just like the chain to the locket, hung on her right wrist. Her long black hair was bound in a bun, secured with chopsticks.

Starlight herself wore a blue, mid-thigh in length strapless dress. She also sported a thin, knitted shawl of a soft white cotton. Her heels were two inches and also white. A clip on each side of her head held back a little of her curly red hair. Her hazel green eyes sparkled with mischief and the jewelry she wore limited to a single bracelet on one wrist and a choker with a sapphire stone dangling in the hollow if her throat.

"Well are you ready?" Starlight half demanded from the other side of the bathroom door. Keiko had locked herself in when she put her make up on.

"Do I really have to go?" Keiko asked softly, though loud enough for her friend to hear.

"Yes. I told them that we'd both be there. And besides Trowa was anxious when I told him you were going to be there. I can't disappoint them, now can I?" Starlight retorted.

Sighing Keiko replied, "No." She then turned the lock and stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look gorgeous. Now come on." Starlight emphasized, grabbing her friend's arm.

They took Starlight's car, in which they drove to a small restaurant that served Italian.

"Well we're here." Starlight announced, the engine stopping, "I wonder if the guys are here yet."

They entered the restaurant where Starlight asked the cashier if he had seen two men with Trowa and Duo's descriptions.

"Yes, I have. Right this way." He said taking up two menus and leading them away. The table was near the back of the restaurant and to Keiko's slight surprise the two young men were already there and had also ordered drinks for themselves.

"Hey, hey, you're here now!" Duo grinned, catching sight of the women. He and his silent partner rose from their seats to help their dates into their own chairs.

Once they were all seated, Starlight beside Duo and Keiko beside Trowa, the waiter left with an order for the assassin's drinks.

"So how did y'all's day go?" Duo asked, making conversation.

"Long and uneventful." Starlight replied punctuating with a yawn and a wave of hand.

Trowa looked at Keiko when the Japanese women did not reply.

"And you Syria? How did your day go?" Trowa softly asked.

Keiko looked into Trowa's visible deep green eye and replied, "Nothing happened really. I'm only Ms. Relena's bodyguard and nothing has required my skills as of yet." She added.

Duo's eyes grew wide, "I didn't know Relena hired you as a bodyguard." He said, totally surprised.

It was Keiko and Starlight's turn to be surprised. Keiko knew enough about Relena to know that the blonde ex-target would not keep something like that from her friends.

Keiko glanced at her best friend, who slightly shrugged, then looked at Duo and Trowa.

"Yes I am. I'm greatly surprised you did not know." She admitted.

"A bodyguard hmm...That would explain you excellent reflexes." Trowa said.

Keiko's cheeks had a touch of pink and she said, "I trained with some...specialists."

"What kind of 'specialists'?" Duo asked.

At that moment a waiter came to take their orders; Keiko was safe for the moment at least. When the waiter left with their orders and had placed the girls' drinks before them, Duo looked as if he were going to repeat his question. But Starlight must've kicked him or something for Duo jerked his head to look at the Irish woman. He shut his mouth, but picked up his drink and took a long sip.

Keiko sipped at her wine and felt Trowa's gaze on her. She looked up at him carefully schooling a blank face. He was studying her features; he knew she was deliberately evading Duo's question and keeping secrets.

After they finished their dinner about an hour or so later Starlight was debating whether or not leaving Keiko all alone with Trowa. She decided not, Keiko would get very angry with her, and it was a death wish to have the most dangerous assassin very angry with you. So instead she announced,

"Well I had such a pleasant time we should do it again sometime."

They walked out together after paying; Trowa walked Keiko to Starlight's car as Duo was escorted to his own car. Trowa picked Keiko's hand up and lightly kissed her knuckles. Keiko flushed but didn't take her hand back. Then he looked into her green eyes and said,

"Thank you for coming tonight. We really should do it again sometime."

"Maybe we should. How about this Saturday? Ms. Relena gave me the night off." She suggested, even surprising herself. She couldn't believe she actually asked the incredibly handsome man out. She hid her surprise but also noticed that she wasn't the only one surprised at her suggestion.

"Okay, where and exactly what time?" he replied.

"I don't know...Maybe we can go to the movies...or something." Keiko stumbled over her words.

"A movie is fine. We can decide which one when we get there." Trowa replied.

"Good. I guess I'll see you later." Keiko said.

"Bye for now." Trowa replied, placing another kiss on her knuckles. He turned and walked away to his own car, which was a small truck. He drove off as soon as his engine started. Keiko let herself into her friend's car, knowing Starlight would take awhile to get herself to the car. It also gave her a little time to think. She was glad that the discussion about the people she trained with did not get too informative. She'd eventually tell them, but not until she was used to the idea that her ex-target whom was now under her protection, knew who Syria Styee really was.

It was a full twenty minutes before Starlight joined Keiko in the car.

"So, finally decided to grace me with your presence?" Keiko teased lightly.

"Oh please, you're always graced with my oh-so-loveable presence." Starlight said with a grin.

"Oh-so-loveable my foot." Keiko retorted. Starlight snorted and pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot. The redhead assassin dropped her friend off at her own apartment and then met back up with Duo for the night.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes and disclaimers:** Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about.

Chapter 5 

When Relena saw Keiko first thing Saturday morning, the blonde knew something was up with the assassin. Keiko was nervous and edgy yet anxious and excited at the same time. Relena guessed that Keiko had a date with Trowa later that night. She figured that Keiko might be a little nervous throughout the whole day so she decided to do something to get Keiko's mind off Trowa.

Relena grabbed her purse right after dressing in jeans and a plain shirt. She found Keiko and told her, "We're going horseback riding today. I hope you know how." She added to the girl.

Keiko was speechless then managed to say, "I don't know how to ride. I've been once in my life, but I was sitting in front of…my brother." She said in a bare whisper. Relena shared her pain for a few silent minutes.

"Well, are you still willing to learn?" the blonde asked slowly.

"Actually, yes. I've always wanted to, but I've always been too busy." Keiko replied with a tiny smile. Relena returned it and soon they were on their way to a stable just a few miles away.

Hours later, long after Relena and her bodyguard had returned to the mansion, Keiko went home to shower and dress for her date. The water was warm and when she stepped out of the shower, the phone began ringing. She quickly wrapped a towel around her slick body and hurried to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Is this Keiko Assassin?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes. Who's this?" she asked cautiously. A frown was on her lips as she waited for a reply and her eyes narrowed.

"It's your client. Who else would call for your skills?" the man retorted.

Keiko kept silent, but waited for him to go on.

"I called to see if you completed your assignment yet." He said.

"You know very well that I am not going to kill Relena." Keiko said hotly.

"I paid you, so now you must complete the job." He said in a hard tone of voice.

"Thanks, but no thanks. She's not ever going to die by my hand or anyone's." Keiko was already angry and the level of her anger rose each passing minute of the phone call.

"She will. Even if I must do it personally, she _will_ die eventually." His voice was dead even.

"If you do, I will hunt you down and take you out." Keiko fumed. She slammed down the phone and unplugged it from the wall.

She stormed back to the bathroom where she roughly rubbed herself dry. After that she dressed in a blue jean skirt and a white half shirt. The shirt's neckline gave a hint of her womanly curves but nothing more. She slipped a fluffy white robe onto her arms and tied the cord around her waist so she could apply her make up and also fix her hair. She pulled some of her long black hair back into a half ponytail. When her make up was applied, she went to her bedroom where her jewelry box was stored. She pulled out a pair of earrings in the shape of bullets and slipped them into her ears. Next came her locket and then two bangle bracelets that went on her left wrist. Keiko looked at herself in the mirror before getting her shoes from the closet.

"Wow. This looks good together." She whispered as she opened the robe folds. "A Western look. I haven't pulled _that_ off in a long time!"

She then realized she was calm once more. Maybe getting ready for a date relaxed some people, it sure calmed her. Taking her hemp sandals from the closet floor, she buckled them around her ankle.

Just as she was about to slip off the robe and put it away, the doorbell rang. Curiously Keiko hurried to answer it and found Starlight standing there.

"Starlight! What are _you_ doing here!" Keiko exclaimed. She was surprised her friend just unexpectedly appeared at her doorstep.

"Well it certainly looked like _you're_ going somewhere." Starlight raised her eyebrows. "Where are you going that I don't know about? And _why_ don't I know?"

"I didn't tell you!" Keiko asked, mock surprise in her tone, "I'm going out with Trowa. Now, answer _my_ question. Why are you here?" she replied.

"I need to look through some of your old files. I just received a new assignment, by the way." Starlight replied, a serious tone taking place ion her voice. She brushed back a strand of hair as her friend let her inside.

"Why do you want to look at _my_ files? You _do_ still have yours, right?" Keiko replied.

"I know and I still have them, but you have _more_ ideas for completing random assignments." Starlight retorted.

Keiko sighed exasperatedly, "Okay. I don't know how late I'll be, but you better be gone by at least ten."

Starlight threw a salute to her fiend with a grin as she made her way to Keiko's filing cabinets. Leaving the door open long enough to grab her purse, Keiko called over her shoulder, "Bye!"

"Have fun! And I want details tomorrow!" Starlight called back, already thumbing through files.

"Sure!" Keiko closed the door and went down to wait. Trowa was picking her up and she didn't want to keep him waiting. She wasn't waiting long herself when Trowa pulled up in a blue truck. She joined him inside, while saying, "Hey! So where are we going?"

"Hi yourself. I thought we'd have dinner and then a movie. Sound okay with you?"

"Totally." She smiled.

Trowa drove to a small Japanese restaurant.

"Japanese? You like Japanese?" Keiko asked tentatively.

"Sure. Besides, I was thinking you'd prefer this over French or Italian." He replied casually.

"Thank you." She said, her face feeling a bit hot. She stared out the window as they went along.

Trowa stole a look at his date and caught sight of a touch of blush fading from her cheeks. He smirked to himself as he pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. When they walked through the doors of the restaurant, Keiko was stunned at the interior. It was pure Japanese; her home culture. Trowa had to steer her to the front desk.

"Oh," Keiko shook from her thoughts and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. She was still looking around at the decoration of the small place while a waiter led them to a table for two near a large portrait of a couple.

When Keiko was seated she glanced at the portrait and nearly gasped, but kept her mouth shut.

"Aw, so you admire our portrait." The waiter said. "That couple helped this restaurant on its feet. They helped buy the place and everything needed to start."

"What were their names?" Trowa asked curiously.

Before the waiter spoke up, Keiko quickly said, "Nanaskae and Akirra Satostyee. They were very well known, and also very wealthy."

The two looked at her. Carefully schooling her emotions to indifference, she shrugged, "I came here when I was younger."

"Well anyway, what would you two like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Green tea please." Keiko said promptly. Trowa's voice echoed her as he indirectly stared at her. She was even more a mystery now.

The waiter left and soon brought them their cups and left a kettle on the table to refill their cups when needed.

While Trowa watched Keiko, the girl in turn stared at the portrait. Her face was carefully schooled not to reveal what she was going through emotionally but as the minutes ticked by, so did her steel hard control. Then she turned her head and found Trowa's eyes passing over her face and what was above the table of her body.

"You know it's rude to stare." She teased with a small smile. She pushed all her other emotions to the back of her mind and focused on this night.

Trowa blinked and gave a smirk in return.

"But does the object of observation cry any objections?" Trowa casually retorted.

Keiko took a long drink of her tea before replying, "Not one little bit."

Trowa's visible eyebrow flew up slightly in surprise. He was shocked that she would say that.

Keiko had also shocked herself; she was shocked that _she_ would say it, let alone _mean_ it too. And she did mean it.

He leaned on his elbow as he said, "How come every time we're together you are more surprising and even more mysterious, though I learn something about you?" he smirked.

She blinked, surprised at his question. She looked down at her cup and then back up into his green eye. "Well being mysterious is part of my nature and besides, at the moment you know more about me than I know about you. So how can we work out a fair trade?" she asked.

"First you can start by telling me who those specialists were that you trained with and we'll go from there." He said.

Keiko hesitated but then replied, "I trained with assassins."

"Hm…great reflexes, silence like a cat and a mysterious nature do add up to that. Yes, I'd say your skills are now a very obvious result from training with assassins." Trowa remarked.

"Now I only have to tell Duo." Keiko added as a side remark.

"He'll have fun hearing that." Trowa replied with a tiny smirk.

They ordered their dinner and ate it with occasional senseless chatter. When they finally arrived at the movie cinema, Keiko suggested, "The Ring is supposed to be good. Chloe saw it about a week ago." She added.

"Oh really?" Trowa raised an eyebrow slightly. He paid for the tickets and they then found their seats.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes and disclaimers:** Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about. Oh, personally I haven't seen the Ring, but I heard from a couple of people that it was kinda scary. So sorry if I was wrong, but that's how I'm gonna use it. Even the best of the assassin must have some kind of weakness, don'tcha think?

**Chapter 6**

Twenty minutes into the movie, Keiko curled in her seat, goosebumps all over her exposed skin and trying not to lean toward her date. She had her pride and she'd rather suffer and be cold than tell Trowa she was freezing. It wasn't until Trowa glanced over at his date and found her huddling in her seat that he realized she was cold.

"Would you like to use my jacket?" he leaned over and whispered.

She nodded numbly and was handed his jean jacket, in which she promptly slid her arms into. She ceased shivering and uncurled most of her position but she was still a bit cold. Trowa finally pushed up the armrest in between them and pulled Keiko closer to lean into his body. An arm went around her shoulders, Keiko tried not to snuggle against his side, but he was so warm!

Finally warm enough to fully pay attention to the movie, Keiko realized it was a horror film. She hated horror films! They always caused her to have nightmares. A couple of times Keiko hid her face against Trowa and during those times his arm tightened comfortingly around her shoulders. He was privately surprised that the movie frightened her. He assumed that since she was an assassin-trained bodyguard she wouldn't have any fears. But throughout the rest of the movie, Trowa kept a comforting arm around the girl.

The movie ended with Keiko fully snuggled in the jean jacket and Trowa's side.

"Let's go, you'll warm up more when we get outside." He said in a quiet voice.

"I'm actually quite warm right now." She said with a shy smile. They walked arm in arm into the lobby where they were surprisingly joined by Duo.

"Hey Syria, Trowa!" the braided man said.

Keiko turned, caught off guard from being relaxed. She hated being caught by surprise! People were usually dead when they were caught unawares.

"Oh hey!" Keiko replied, while Trowa said, "What movie were you here for?"

"Signs. You?" Duo replied with a grin. He too, like Starlight, tried to take matchmaking into his own hands.

"The Ring." Trowa replied immediately.

"Well, I just walked outside and it has begun to rain!" Duo added.

"Thanks, we'll see you later." Trowa said. He started to walked, but Keiko said,

"Wait, uh…Duo?" Keiko stuttered.

"What?" Duo asked curiously.

Well, you know those specialists I trained with?" At Duo's nod Keiko continued, "They were assassins. I trained with assassins."

Duo's mouth visibly dropped as Keiko and Trowa walked away. As they went through the doors and stood under the canopy, Keiko critically eyed the downpour. Feeling suddenly chilled Keiko pulled Trowa's jacket tighter around her. She brushed up against him while darting her gaze at the rain and then down at herself.

"So, wanna make a run for it?" he asked.

"Sure, but let me carry my sandals." She replied. She slipped out of the said objects and clutched them with one hand while her other clutched the jacket and her purse. They quickly ran the length to Trowa's truck and were glad that they had not locked the doors. Before Trowa even started the engine, he took the time for them to catch their breath. Keiko dropped her shoes and her purse to the floor and relaxed against the seat.

"I'm…cold and wet." She announced with a shiver.

Trowa looked over at her, "And you're wearing a white shirt." He smirked.

Keiko flushed a tiny bit but giggled. "Please drive me to my apartment before the weather gets worse." Keiko said. Without bothering to wear a seat belt, she snuggled inside the jacket seeking the warmth she had.

At one turn, Keiko's body slid over the seat closer to Trowa. "Whoa," Keiko exclaimed.

Trowa slipped an arm around her and said, "I didn't know you were wet enough to start sliding…But maybe it was a good thing."

"Trowa!" Keiko half-squeaked with indignation. She was moved even closer to him, actually right up to him with his arm around her. His arm slid down to her waist and anchored her to the seat.

The weather gradually became stronger and heavier. There was lightning and thunder booming every couple of minutes by the time he drove up to the apartment building. Trowa parked and turned the engine off.

"We'll have to make another run for it." Keiko said as she leaned over the seat to reach for her sandals and purse. Trowa's hand was still on her waist when she sat back up, her belongings in her hands.

"Ready?" he asked, his keys in one hand and took his other hand from Keiko's waist. Keiko nodded, "Then let's go." He said, opening the door.

It took five minutes for them to be completely soaked and to run to Keiko's apartment. She let them in and while they caught their breath, they listened as the storm became worse.

Keiko slipped out of the very wet jean jacket and carried it, her purse and her sandals over to the table in her kitchen. But to her dismay, Starlight had left files scattered out. Hurriedly and also dropping what she had in her hands, to pile the files together.

"Hey Syria, do you mind if I turn the news on?" Trowa asked from a few feet away.

"What…On, no not at all. Go ahead." She replied. She also found a couple of magazines on the table and arranged for them to hide her files. When she was satisfied, she joined him in front of the TV. They watched the news about the weather in silence and when it concluded, Keiko said, "You're not leaving. The storm is too bad for you to drive in. You could crash." She added.

Trowa stared at her, surprised at the deep concern in her voice.

"Fine…But," he started while Keiko raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "But only if we get out of these wet clothes." He smirked at her as she looked down at her clothing and blushed a deep red. She had forgotten she was wearing a white tank top and was still dripping wet.

"Okay, I'll go get you a towel." She said, recovering from the embarrassing moment. She walked to the bathroom, and grabbed a couple of towels. She tossed one at Trowa, who swiftly caught it.

"The bathroom is just right behind me on the right. There's an extra bedroom right across from it." Keiko pointed, "I can put your clothes in the dryer if you want." She suggested.

Trowa nodded as he walked past her to the bathroom. Keiko went to her bedroom, closed the door and dried off as well as changed. She took her jewelry off, placed it on the dresser top and slipped into a nightgown of blue satin. Over it she pulled on her fluffy white robe and tied it loosely. When she emerged from her room, she found Trowa holding his clothes while the towel she had given him was tightly clenched around his waist.

He caught her staring when he looked up which caused her to flush ever so slightly. She compensated by saying,

"I have my own dryer and washer. Come, I'll show you where they are." She turned towards the kitchen. He followed her and soon had his clothes tumbling in the dryer.

Keiko was in the process of making green tea when the power flickered and went out.

"Oh great." She muttered darkly.

"Need any help?" Trowa asked from the darkness. He seemed to be moving very slowly and carefully to the edge of the kitchen.

"No. My stove is gas and I don't want any accidents if I can help it." She replied quickly. "Could you go sit on the couch so I know I won't bump into you if I start moving around?"

Silently he did as asked, which Keiko heard him move. She constantly knew where he was or whether or not he was moving because of her extreme assassin skills. Soon she had two cups of green tea and slowly carried them into the living room. She set her cup down on the coffee table and then said, "I made some green tea and I have a cup for you if you what it."

"Thank you." He replied as he carefully took it.

Keiko found her armchair and retrieved her tea. They sipped at their tea slowly while listening to the raging storm outside. Keiko was glad Trowa was not out in the weather. She finished the tea in a matter of a few silence-filled minutes and felt sleepy.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to bed." She said, punctuating with a yawn.

"By all means, I wouldn't want to keep you awake." He said politely.

"Goodnight Trowa," she said slowly walking to her room.

"Goodnight." He replied.

Keiko promptly fell asleep, but it was fitful. The storm brought forth buried memories that turned her dreams into nightmares. She saw her family lose their lives and then she saw herself as a little girl sobbing hysterically and screaming,

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Keiko screamed.

Trowa, who had been sleeping peacefully, came instantly awake, hearing screams through the apartment. He jumped from the bed in the guestroom and hurried to the girl's room. Going to the bedside he gently touched her arm.

"Wake up, it's just a dream." He whispered in a soothing tone.

Keiko violently jerked awake and began sobbing, swiftly becoming aware of her surroundings. Her body slackened toward him, and he sank onto the bed pulling her close to comfort her. She wrapped an arm halfway around his torso while the other was against his chest, and partway on her face. He stroked her back and soothed her as she continued to cry. He didn't know how much time passed when she finally ceased her tears, but when she lifted her head to look him square in the eyes, she became instantly apologetic. He stopped her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"I don't want an apology. I was glad that I was here to sooth you from your nightmare," he said. He removed his hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"But-" she didn't get much further for her lips were covered by his own. He kissed her gently, in which two seconds after he started, she responded and opened to him. When he pulled away, she said breathlessly, "…If you…ever do that again, I don't think…I'll ever be able to stop it from becoming more."

He blinked, staring at her, softly wiping away the rest of the tears from her cheeks. She turned into his hand and it was in that instant that he claimed her lips again.

The storm raged on but Keiko and Trowa had no intentions of returning to sleep for a long while.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes and disclaimers:** Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about.

**Chapter 7**

In the morning at about 10:30 Keiko woke, her body was pressed up against someone's side. Her nightgown and whatever else she had been wearing the night before were nowhere on her body. She flexed her hand on the man's chest (it was obviously male) and lifted her head.

She was up against Trowa! Memories from late the night before came flooding back, which caused her to blush. She felt an arm around her body shift and resettle itself on her hip.

"Trowa?" she whispered softly, looking down into his face. She was half propped up on her arm looking down when Trowa opened his deep green eyes. His bangs were to the side, giving Keiko full sight of both of his eyes.

Trowa also looked deep into her green eyes, where something he saw made him say, "All I want to hear you say is that you enjoyed it as much as I did." Then he smirked at her when she blushed.

When her cheeks returned to normal color, her fingers played against the bare skin of his chest. She looked at him, her gaze grown coy and sly.

"What if I wanted to say I enjoyed it so much," his eyes narrowed, "I wanted more?" she finished.

"Only if you can tell me about your nightmare." He replied.

She looked down at his chest, her expression becoming sad and said, "I was kinda reliving some very old, very bad memories." Trowa slid two fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look into her sad gaze.

"Did you know that you screamed Mommy and Daddy while you had been asleep?" he asked softly.

"I did?" she looked somewhat surprised. He nodded and then slowly and quietly he asked, "What happened to them that would make you have such a horrible nightmare?…Or can you answer me that?" he added.

Tears welled up in her eyes and a few spilled down her cheeks. Trowa softly wiped them away as she closed her eyes and leaned into his gentle touch. He wanted her to tell him in her own time, not before.

She whispered, "I saw my family murdered while I hid in a closet…It happened when I was ten." She added almost hesitantly. She wouldn't tell him anymore, she didn't want anybody to truly know her past. She would stay safer that way, and so would everybody else.

Trowa looked sad and brought her head down to softly kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" then he slightly smiled, "But since you held up your end of the bargain I guess it's my turn." He grinned evilly at her.

It wasn't until twelve that the couple actually venture out from the bedroom and also wearing clothes.

Keiko went to her kitchen and made them lunch while Trowa stood directly behind her, his hands on her hips and kissing her neck. (Her hair was in a braid, which he pushed aside to gain access to more of her skin.)

"Trowa, come one…" Keiko lightly protested. She tried to push him away, but he would switch to the other side. "I could just knock you out. Did you not forget that I'm a karate black belt and that I'm assassin-trained?"

"No," he paused his actions, "But did you forget that you know _nothing_ about me? I could be a gundam pilot for all you know." He shrugged.

"Sure, and I'm Keiko Assassin." She retorted. "I don't think someone with your personality could _ever_ be a gundam pilot."

Grateful that she was facing the other way, Trowa allowed himself to raise an eyebrow.

"Anyway, could you step away and go do something? I'm having trouble thinking now." She said.

"Do you _really_ need to think in order to make lunch?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes." She replied simply. She stopped what she was doing, put her own hands on his and picked them up. She pushed them back, away from her body. Slipping his hands from hers, he quickly turned her around and kissed her.

Then he moved away to be out of her reach. He went to the table and began fiddling with the magazines. Keiko had slightly glared at him, but turned back to the counter, also pretending she didn't know what lay under the magazines. The rustling of papers suddenly stopped and Trowa said slowly,

"Syria, what exactly are these folders for?" he opened one up and skimmed through it as Keiko slowly turned to face him. He looked up at her as she silently walked towards the table. "Are you…an assassin?" he asked.

Her earlier mood vanished as she stood up straight and her eyes narrowed. She became deadly in under a minute, a little detail that Trowa did not fail to notice.

"Yes. But I am truly Relena's bodyguard." She said, her tone gone emotionless.

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"To protect her from other assassins." Keiko replied truthfully. She couldn't lie to him.

Trowa's rigid manner slightly relaxed, which Keiko took as a good sign. She walked around the table, took her folders from him, without touching him in any way, and then went to her filing cabinet to put them away properly. Then she faced Trowa again.

"Please…don't tell. I promise you Relena is not my target." She said, still deadly in her manner and in the tone of voice that lurked beneath her words.

Trowa broke the dark mood by saying, "I think your tea is more than ready." He gave a small smirk. Keiko's eyes widened and she hurried to her teapot sitting on the stove.

"Now my tea is too hot to drink for at least five to ten minutes!" she exclaimed. She quickly took the kettle off the stove, saying, "HOT! That HURT! My finger!"

She waved her right hand around as if she were cooling it off and also turned off the stove with her other hand. Trowa moved to her side, took the injured hand and ran it under cold water from the faucet.

"Don't you know better about extremely hot pots?" he lightly teased as the cold water streamed over Keiko's fingers. She gave an indignant snort as she snatched her fingers back. He turned the water off.

"_You're_ the one who distracted me from my cooking." She retorted.

"You're right, but it was important." He replied.

She flicked excess water droplets at his face and sprinted away from him. He chased after her into the living room, caught her and pinned her down on the couch. He let her catch her breath before kissing her till she was breathless again.

She was sitting on the couch up straight with her hands pinned against the cushions away from her body, while he straddled her legs and kept them immobile. While she fought for her breath back Keiko relaxed under him, her head turned to the side.

Then the phone rang.

Keiko lifted her head and blinked when Trowa released one of her hands and reached for a phone that sat on the table beside the couch.

"Hello?" he said.

"I know I dialed the right number. This is Syria Styee's apartment, right?" a woman's voice said with a hint of amusement running with her voice.

"Yes, hold on," he replied handing the phone to the girl.

"Hello?" Keiko answered once she had the phone to her ear.

"Keiko! Who was that! Trowa!" Starlight immediately asked.

Keiko switched to Gaelic and replied, "Yes. What do you want?"

Starlight figured that Trowa must be nearby, from the fact that her friend switched languages.

"After I left last night I went to fulfill my assignment, but I missed, Keiko!" Starlight said.

"You missed? That's not like you Starlight…Did your target know you were there?" Keiko asked. She absently released her other hand and threaded her fingers through Trowa's. She sensed his curiosity, but also felt that he wouldn't ask until invited.

"I'm not sure, it seemed like it, but how would he have known _and_ how would he have known I was there to begin with? Could he have known that he's an assassin's target?" Starlight replied. She sounded a bit worried now.

"I don't know. Would you want me to go with you when you try again?" she asked, still using the language she had chosen.

"Not to _help_, but maybe just keep an eye on us. Like _be_ there, but not get involved." Starlight replied.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure I can get a day off for you. When do you want to try again?" Keiko asked. She glanced at Trowa, who listened, though could not decipher what was said. She gave him a small smile and returned her attention to her friend.

"How about this Wednesday? We can leave at like seven or eight. Sound okay?" Starlight replied.

"Yes. Now since our business is past us, what are you wanting to ask me?" Keiko asked, knowing Starlight was probably bursting with personal questions.

"Why is he there? Did he stay over night?" Starlight immediately asked.

"Yes, the storm was so bad he wouldn't have been able to drive last night." Keiko replied.

Starlight read between the lines, but said no smart remarks about it. Instead she said, "Well? So what happened?" she asked slyly.

"I had a nightmare, he came to soothe me." Keiko put simply.

"Did anything happen after that!" Starlight was extremely impatient and exasperated at Keiko's modest replies. She was ready to scream at her friend's evasiveness about the subject.

"Well he kissed he twice and then…" Keiko purposely trailed off.

Starlight squealed with pure glee, "So you're finally re-entering the social world! It took you long enough!"

Sarcastically, Keiko replied, "I was waiting for the right guy." It was then that she realized what she had said was true. She _had_ been waiting for the right guy. And it seemed that she had already chosen.

"Whatever!" Starlight retorted. "Well anyway, I have a date with Duo tonight. See ya later!"

"Bye." Keiko replied as she hung up. She put the phone down on the couch and threaded her fingers through Trowa's other hand.

"What language was that?" he asked in a soft, curious tone.

"Gaelic." She replied simply.

"So, do you always use Gaelic for phone calls or was this time just special?" he inquired. He didn't sound hurt, but Keiko wasn't sure about it.

"It was private business and she, well you wouldn't have wanted to hear some of it." She added.

He rose on his knees, looked down at her, she tilted her head back to look at him. Leaning down again he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away Keiko breathlessly said, "Lunch is ready and my tea should be cool enough to drink now."

Trowa released her and pulled her from the couch. As they ate together at her table, Trowa casually said, "While you spoke I was able make out one word."

"What was it?" she asked. She appeared calm but was very curious.

"Starlight." He replied.

"Yes, that was name and I didn't feel like translating it over. That _was_ going to be your next question, correct?" she asked. He nodded. "It is my friend's name."

"Is this friend also an assassin?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes." She replied. "I again ask that you tell no one. Everyone's safety depends on you." Then she added with a small smile, "I'm sorry for sounding so melodramatic. I don't mean to."

"It's okay. At least you mean what you say," he replied.

When they finished their lunch and cleaned up, Trowa announced that he should be leaving.

"Oh, so soon?" she teased, giving him a sidelong

Trowa looked at her with an amused look on his face. Swiftly grabbing her around the waist, he embraced her tightly. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he left her apartment. While Keiko watched him, she couldn't help but think of the last relationship she had had. It had turned terrible and just two days before their wedding. Before she could dwell any deeper into the past, Keiko shook her head and began to straighten up her home. That was when she found Trowa's jean jacket on the floor next to her purse, where she had dropped it the night before. She picked it up, found it still a little damp so she tossed it in the dryer and turned it on.

When Keiko finished cleaning, she stepped into her shower.

She slipped into a white sundress with a cherry print. She braided her hair in two braids and wound them around her head, pinning them in place. She collected her hemp sandals and buckled them on and with a smile went to pull the jacket from the dryer. She put it on and grinned to herself. It still smelled like Trowa despite that it had gotten soaked the night before and it go put in the dryer not too long ago.

Walking into her bedroom she went straight to the little table on which she kept her usual weapons. She picked up her thigh holster, hiked up her dress and strapped her gun to her leg. Letting her dress fall back down, she had to slip out of the jacket to put on her two wrist sheaths, but when they were comfortably on place she pulled the jacket back on and grabbed a smaller gun from the table and slipped it into the jacket pocket.

"Time to go." She said as she walked through the apartment, scooping up her purse as she passed it on the way to the door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Notes and disclaimers: Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about. 

Chapter 8 

In fifteen minutes she was by Relena's side in Relena's private study.

"Syria you didn't need to come today. It's Sunday." Relena said.

"You never know when something could happen." Keiko replied.

Relena looked around, suddenly concerned and settled her gaze on her bodyguard once more.

"Something's happened hasn't it? You're expecting something bad to happen soon, aren't you?" Relena asked, worried. She was a little frightened now, but she'd also be more alert than usual too.

"I'm a bodyguard. I'm paid well to be cautious and find problems _before_ they become problems. And yes, I'm expecting someone to try for you. That is why I'm here." Keiko replied in a soft tone. Her face was serious as she spoke; she knew that someone would make an attempt on Relena. But wasn't sure when they'd start coming.

"Relena! We will be late for our meeting if we don't leave now." Pierre said, coming into Relena's private study.

Keiko silently stepped to one side as she looked at the man. She would act like the obedient employee.

Pierre glanced at Keiko, who gave him a blank look, as Relena slid her arm into his. They walked out, Keiko following behind being alert and watchful. She heard distant commotion from the kitchen across the first story of the mansion. Her right hand slid into the pocket of the jacket where she kept her second gun.

Relena sensed a sudden tension from behind her and glanced back. Keiko's face was so carefully blank, yet serious all the same made Relena and Pierre stop. Pierre also caught sight of Keiko and was slightly puzzled. But he didn't miss that Keiko had drawn an air of deadliness around her.

Someone was half running through the hall, coming towards the three.

"Get back here and do the job you were hired to do!" a cook yelled, waving a rolling pin in the air. Her white apron had spots of a red sauce on it and there was either flour or powered sugar on her arms and on one cheek.

Keiko saw a small form rushing from the direction of the kitchen, one hand in a pocket of a pair of baggy pants. Instantly Keiko knew this person was drawing a gun.

"Get down now!" Keiko said forcefully.

At once Pierre pulled his wife into his protective embrace and pulled her down to the ground. He also put his back to where the person was coming from. He _had_ been a soldier once.

Keiko's gun was pointed and cocked, ready to fire. Her gun was aimed at the young man coming towards them. His gun was now out and stopped short five feet in front of Keiko. He glanced at her quickly, knowing at once that she was dangerous, but didn't know how much. He didn't know that his target had acquired a bodyguard. Why wasn't he told! He hesitated, his gun's muzzle lowering ever so slightly.

"That's right, lower your weapon. I don't want to shoot you." Keiko said in a cool, emotionless voice.

The assailant's eyes flicked back to the one with the gun, after looking at his target. For just an instant he looked at his target, cowering in her husband's arms. But his gaze always went back to the woman with the gun.

By now the cook had watched what was going on and stopped about twenty feet from the "kitchen helper". She stared at Ms. Relena's bodyguard, her eyes wide. Her rolling pin had already long been lowered to her side.

"Now put the gun on the floor." Keiko said, her gun following the assassin's every movement. He wouldn't be able to pull any tricks in front of _this_ bodyguard. "Nice and easy. Don't make any sudden moves."

The young man slowly set his gun on the floor.

"Slowly take out all other weapons and place them next to the gun." She continued. Her own gun arm was getting tired. One-armed positions were no fun when kept up for an extended amount of time. Her arm was getting really tired so she wrapped her other hand around her right one. Her finger was also still on the trigger and starting to feel a little cramped but did not move it.

The young assassin looked up at the bodyguard, eyes wide with surprise. How did this mere bodyguard know he had more weapons?

"Yes, I know you have more and if you do as I say without a fuss I will tell you _how_ I know." Keiko said, gun never wavering.

Relena and Pierre just stared at the two, never moving or saying anything. The cook was still watching with a thoughtful look on her face.

The young man slowly took another gun from his pants, two wrist sheaths with daggers from his long sleeves and another dagger from his left leg.

"Now stand and step back. Don't try anything or you won't live to see another day." Keiko said. She watched him rise and then slowly and carefully went to the weapons herself. Sinking down on one knee, her gun never strayed from the one in front of her. With one hand she scooped up the weapons the best she could and rose back up. She could feel his gaze on her as she finally lowered her gun to cradle the other weapons as she walked to Pierre and her employer.

"Here. I want you to put these in a large envelope and have someone put them in my car." Keiko handed them to the man, who now stood.

Pierre took the weapons and Keiko's keys, which she dug out of the jacket pocket and left with Relena trailing behind him.

"And don't leave the house without me. Even if you are late, Ms. Relena." Keiko called after them.

"Yes Syria, we won't." Relena called back.

Keiko turned towards the cook now, "Now you Mrs. Cook. Just go about your business as usual. Just don't hire anyone new until I can look through people's records. I don't want another new staff member being an assassin." She said.

"Yes'um." The cook said as she turned and went back to the kitchen.

Keiko turned back to the young man who had not moved but to follow Keiko with his eyes. Slipping her gun into her pocket she said, "Come and take a walk with me. Don't worry I won't harm you."

Cautiously he moved to Keiko's side as she started walking. They were headed towards the front entryway of the mansion. He remained silent, but knew the woman was still watching him like a hawk.

"You will get your weapons back from assassin head quarters. But I need your name." Keiko said. She held open the front door and they both walked out, the young man in front.

He stared at her as they walked out to the driveway and stopped. No one was around anywhere so this was as much privacy as they were likely going to get.

But how did this bodyguard assume she knew where the assassination HQ was! But then he realized, what if this "bodyguard" was also an assassin? He looked at her in a whole new light.

"You've figured that I'm one too?" she asked. There was a tiny hint of a smile on her lips. He nodded, not saying anything. "Then tell your client that this target will not be an assassin's target any longer. I will personally take out any other assassin that tries for this life." Keiko said firmly.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked.

Keiko leaned in a little closer, "I am Keiko Assassin." She leaned back as the other's jaw dropped and eyes wide in astonishment. "Now do you see why it's useless to send assassins here?" she asked.

"Yes, but can you prove that you're Keiko? You never know when someone could impersonate you." He said, a very cautious look on his face, yet suspicious too.

Sighing inwardly she flexed an arm and felt a dagger fall into her hand hilt first. She offered her hand to him to take the dagger. He took it and closely examined the hilt, finding the elaborate K on the custom designed hilt.

"Nobody could con this. You are Keiko." He said, handing the dagger back.

Since she couldn't put the dagger back in the sheath without cutting her arm at the moment, she just held her dagger.

"I thank you for seeing that. Now, like I told you, go to your client and tell him that you can't complete your assignment because _I'm_ here. Let word around that I'm here, put the rumor out." Keiko told him.

"I will," he nodded.

"I still need your name." Keiko said.

"My assassin name?" he asked. Keiko nodded. "It's Trishot."

"Okay Trishot, tell the assassin world that Keiko is protecting Relena Peacecraft James. But NOT my alias name, since you probably know it." She said.

"I won't tell. But our people will still make attempts. Some may not because of your reputation. But the ones that do will want to test themselves against you or even just try to slip by you to prove that someone can." Trishot warned.

"I know they will and some may die for their test of skills against me. But I'll worry about that when the time comes." She replied.

Trishot bowed a little to her, not saying anything. There wasn't anything _to_ say.

"Now, go. Your weapons will be returned to you through HQ. Now leave and don't return for anything. Not even to warn me of a next attempt." Keiko said. "The only time I will ever want to see you is One—we pass one another at chance, Two—we have some assassin convention, Three—we work together on some assignment and Four—_I_ come to you for information in the future. Those will be the only times I'll ever want to see you, got it?" she said, a firm tone in her voice.

Trishot bowed his head. Keiko bowed in return and watched him leave. When he was out of sight Keiko turned to go back inside to find Relena.

Relena and Pierre were waiting in front of the main staircase.

"Is he taken care of?" Pierre asked. He assumed that Syria would harm him, or threaten him with his life or something of the sorts; maybe even maim or kill him.

Keiko nodded. "Yes. He won't ever attempt on Ms. Relena again. He's not stupid enough to try again." She replied, clearly stating that he was still alive.

Relena knew that the assassin would never return because he knew who exactly her bodyguard was. He wasn't stupid enough to go up against the Ultimate Assassin. Her eyes went to the dagger her bodyguard was unconsciously playing with in her hands and hoped that she didn't hurt herself. But then knew that Keiko wouldn't. She dragged her gaze to Keiko's face after about a minute of two of watching the metal dance around with skin.

"So we're safe for now?" Relena asked.

"_You're_ safe for now. They're only after you Ms. Relena." Keiko replied.

Pierre was curious about why people were after his wife, but did not ask. He knew he would also be safer if he didn't know.

"Now, we can leave." Keiko said.

"Would you please put your dagger away first?" Pierre asked, pointedly looking at Keiko's hands. Keiko looked down and holding the metal with one had she slipped off one jacket sleeve. Quickly sheathing her dagger she made sure it would stay and pulled the jacket back on properly.

"Okay, now we're really going to be late. Let's leave _now_." Pierre said, leading the two women to a waiting car outside in the back.

A driver waited by the car, lounging against it, but immediately came to attention when he spotted his employers.

"Good morning Mr. James, Ms. Relena." He tipped his non-existent hat at them politely. Keiko gave him a nod in greeting, which he returned and held the door open for the couple. But Pierre took the seat in front with the driver, allowing Relena and Keiko to take the back to themselves. The driver shut the door and took his seat and began driving as Pierre gave directions.

The two women had been silent as they pulled out of the driveway and away form the house. Relena's gaze roved over her bodyguard sitting beside her and casually asked, "Isn't that Trowa's jacket?"

Keiko's cheeks went a little pink and she replied, "Yes. He forgot it when he left this morning. So I decided to wear it." She purposely gave the older woman more information to signify that the assassin was dating.

Relena's eyebrows went up. She hadn't expected for Keiko and Trowa to move so fast. But that was what matchmaking did. And the two made such a lovely couple.

"Don't worry. I won't tease you…much." Relena said grinning.

Keiko rolled her eyes, "No, but Starlight will." She grumbled. That prompted giggles out of the blonde.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Notes and disclaimers: Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about. 

Chapter 9 

Later that evening when the James' and Keiko returned to the mansion, Keiko pulled Relena aside.

"Something you need Syria?" Relena asked. The younger one nodded her head.

"Can I have Wednesday off?" Keiko asked.

"Of course." She blinked. She was slightly surprised at the request, but then figured it either had something to do with her "real" job or…Trowa. Relena thought gleefully.

"Do I need to tell you what I need it for?" Keiko asked hesitantly.

Relena shook her head. "No that won't be necessary."

Keiko sighed in relief.

"Now, get yourself home and eat something." The blonde said, giving the assassin/bodyguard a little shove.

Keiko grinned and excusing herself she made her way back outside and to her own car. Pierre had given back her keys while going to the meeting hours ago.

Unlocking the door she opened it and then slid down into the driver's seat. She found the envelope containing Trishot's weapons sitting on the passenger seat. Turning, she closed the door and started her car. Driving away from her employer's home she headed out to Assassin Head Quarters on the other side of the large city.

AHQ was in a different rich part of the city, but also the technology advanced part. No one but assassins knew that one particular very large four-story mansion, complete with attic and basement, was the HQ of assassins. The security system was unbreachable, and had high-wagered security guards (though no one ever _saw_ the guards outside, but they _were _there). And there were lots of people inside the house, either running errands for higher up people, doing paperwork, taking messages, or helping assassins find suitable assignments. It was just like a regular office building, just add a lot of paranoia and WAY more weapons.

Nobody in the neighborhood had any idea what went on inside the house. And it would stay that way at all costs.

Keiko pulled into the driveway, stopping at a gate halfway up. The gate only opened by entering a code into the touchpad standing near the car. Rolling down her window Keiko leaned out and quickly entered her number.

The gate opened with a lurch, prompting Keiko to pull herself back inside her car and driving through. The gate was never open for long. She drove to the back of the mansion into a very small parking lot. It could hold eight compact cars, but no trucks, not even small ones. Turning off the engine she grabbed the manila envelope and without locking it, since this place was the safest anywhere, and emerged from the vehicle.

Five minutes later she was inside the mansion, heading up to the second floor, where assignments were mainly determined and things set aside for others, when one of the younger errand-runners stopped her.

He looked to be about thirteen years old; gangly and small for his age. But his brown eyes (he was Asian) looked older as if they belonged to someone around her age or even older. He obviously had been through hard times and working with AHQ forced people to become older anyway.

"Yes?" Keiko said.

"Name and business?" he said, clasping his hands behind his back, trying to make his expression blank.

"Keiko Assassin, here to drop something off for someone."

The boy looked at her with shock and then with awe. He had never seen the great assassin before and she was close to what he imagined. He was off on a few things, but not on that she was Asian or that she _looked_ like she could wield knives and guns.

"If you want," he started, shaking out of his awe, "I could do what you had planned on doing for you," he offered.

Keiko gave him a smile, "Okay then." She handed him the envelope, "This needs to be put aside for Trishot Assassin. I told him that here at HQ was where he'd reclaim his hardware."

The boy nodded his head. "I will put them somewhere where he will be able to find them."

"Thank you. Now what is your name?" she asked.

"I am Soshki Runner, training to become Informant." He replied promptly.

"Then may your life be worthwhile." She said as she turned back around heading back to her car.

Once she was gone from HQ premises, she dug out her cell phone from underneath the passenger seat. She dialed Starlight's number.

"Sup Keiko?" Starlight answered her phone after the first ring.

"Would you by any chance know if Duo could tell me Trowa's phone number?" Keiko asked.

"Sure," Starlight replied. She gave her friend her new boyfriend's number. Before they hung up Keiko added, "What time do you want me over on Wednesday?"

Starlight paused a moment and then said, "About noon, and I'll feed you lunch." She added. "It'll give us time to plan and then mount up."

With a smile Keiko told her friend goodbye and then called Duo, after pulling into the parking lot of a fast food Chinese restaurant.

"Hello?" Duo answered.

"Duo? This is Syria," Keiko said.

"Syria? What's up babe?" he asked cheerfully.

"Babe? Wouldn't your girlfriend get mad if she knew you were calling other women babe?" Keiko giggled.

Duo chuckled, "Not very likely, since it's a habit of mine."

Keiko giggled again and then calmed. "Well anyway, would you have Trowa's phone number?" she asked.

Duo's voice was sly when he replied, "Of course," and then rattled off the number.

"Why do you need it?" he asked.

Keiko finished writing the number with a pen on her hand after carefully pinning the cell phone to her shoulder with tilting her head. She tossed the pen back where she found it—on the floor—and took hold of the phone again.

"I have a question for him, nosy." She retorted.

He chuckled, his cheerfulness unruffled, "Okay, you win. Well, I'll talk to you later, I have some work to do."

"Bye Duo." Keiko said. He echoed her before they hung up.

Keiko lowered the phone, taking a deep breath. Calmly she dialed the number for Trowa and listened as it rang twice.

"Hello?" Trowa's voice rang deeply over the line.

"Hi Trowa." Keiko said with a touch of cheerfulness.

"Syria! I wasn't expecting you to call so soon." He said, genuinely surprised.

Keiko couldn't help but feel her cheeks become flushed, "Yeah, well," she stuttered. She felt flustered now and it didn't help any when Trowa gave a short, very masculine chuckle.

Keiko was silent for a couple of minutes calming down until she could talk. Trowa patiently waited during her lapse, knowing she only would've called for a reason.

Sighing Keiko finally said, "I have a question and though I haven't known you long I thought you could help me better than Relena."

"And your question is?" he asked, still patient. It still astonished Keiko how patient the man could be.

"Do you know anyone who is very good with computers?" Keiko asked.

"Yes. Why?" he replied.

"How well can this person hack?" she inquired.

"No one can match his skills in that area," Trowa replied. "Now answer _my_ question. Why do you need to know this?"

"I need him to help me." Keiko replied simply.

Trowa was silent as he pondered on the stated request. "He doesn't just help anyone; he has to _know_ and _what_ exactly he's doing this for." He said.

"Security reasons."

That made Trowa pause again and he slowly asked, "There was an attempt on Relena, wasn't there?"

"Yes, but no bullets flew and no one was hurt." She replied.

"Not even you?" he asked softly.

"No. I wasn't hurt." She replied, just as softly. "Thank you for your concern."

"So is there any way I can contact him tonight?" she inquired, getting back on track.

"How about _I_ contact him and if he agrees, bring him to your place?" he suggested.

She considered it and said, "Okay. And by the way I'm ordering Chinese, want anything?"

Trowa chuckled and then gave her his order and something else for the other person if he agreed to go.

"If I can't get him, then I'll come anyway." He said.

"Thank you Trowa." She replied. "See you later either way."

"Bye," he said.

They hung up and Keiko lightly tossed her phone to the seat beside her.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

Notes and disclaimers: Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about. 

**Chapter 10**

Twenty minutes later, food bag in one hand Keiko dug the keys back out of her pocket when she approached her apartment door. She inserted the key in the door just as she heard, "Syria, are you _just _getting home?"

Keiko turned her head, taking her hand from her keys and doorknob. She found Trowa walking towards her, another male walking behind him, so she couldn't make out what he looked like yet.

"Trowa!" she exclaimed, "Yes, I just got here. I was coming from elsewhere when I called. Then I picked up dinner." She said lifting the bag a few inches.

"Well, Heero agreed and came." Trowa said, stepping aside to reveal his companion.

The cobalt-eyed brunet stood mutely beside Trowa, his attention on the girl.

Keiko looked at the shorter of the two, surprise written all over her face. She had no idea that one of Relena's friends was an unmatched-in-skill computer hacker.

Heero smirked at the girl, but then his expression went back to impassive. His hands were in his pockets and his body language said he was at ease.

Keiko shook of out of her surprise as she heard a noise come from inside her apartment. She stopped dead still. She sharply turned her head to the door, her attitude went deadly and her body was tense.

The sudden change in the girl did not escape the two men. Trowa reached out and took the bag of food from her. She jerkily glanced at him, but turned back to her door. Her right hand already grasped her gun in the pocket and drawing it out she took the safety off. Her left hand was on the doorknob and standing to the left side of the door she turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

Trowa and Heero watched the girl silently and let her do what she was doing. They both knew that she knew exactly what she was doing and that she could wield her gun accurately; Trowa knew because of the fact that she was an assassin, but Heero figured it from the way she held it and her body language.

Keiko's gun was aimed into the front room, searching for motion and listening for more noises. Cautiously she slid into the room, her back to the wall, her gun never wavering.

A lamp turned on and a redhead at the end of Keiko's barrel stared at the assassin, her eyes wide.

Keiko felt her adrenaline plummet the instant she recognized her friend and lowered her gun.

"Damn it all!" Keiko shouted.

"Damn Syria! You could've shot me!" Starlight cried in retort.

Keiko felt the two men at her back in the doorway, but her anger was sparked. So she switched to Gaelic.

"What the HELL are you doing here!"

Starlight glanced back at the men before too, switching to Gaelic.

"I heard from Nightowl Assassin that there was an attempt on your blonde ex-target by Trishot Assassin." Starlight said, purposely not giving out Relena's name. It didn't translate over and this conversation was too private to let any slip-ups.

"When was this? It happened no more than four or so hours ago." Keiko said, clicking the safety back on. She still held her gun and was dimly aware that the apartment door was now shut.

Trowa held the girl's key and then made a wide berth around Keiko, taking the food into the kitchen. He set the bag on the table, placing the keys next to it. Then he returned to Heero's side, still watching the girls.

It was one thing to see two women arguing in a foreign language, but an entirely different thing to see two _beautiful_ women arguing in a foreign language.

"I went to HQ to accept a couple of new assignments at about three o'clock. Nightowl chatted with me and then told me about earlier." Starlight replied. She moved slowly to sit on the couch, her gaze still on her friend.

Keiko took a few steps until she stood in the center of the room.

"And _how_ did Nightowl find out?" Keiko demanded.

"She was one of Trishot's teachers. He went to her after he left the home of the ex-target. He told her what had happened and asked to help put out the rumor that you the great assassin is the bodyguard of this woman." Starlight said.

Keiko let out a very small sigh. "Fine, but _why_ are _you_ here!"

Starlight looked a bit exasperated that Keiko couldn't figure it out.

"I was worried about you!" Starlight said.

That made Keiko stop and think. "But I've been an assassin for years now. Why is this assignment different?" she asked softly.

"You are not killing anyone outright. This is not an assignment that can be totally completed and forgotten within an hour or so. This will take so much longer. And I know for a fact that there will be more attempts. People will want to test themselves against you and you _know_ that." Starlight said.

"But no one was hurt today. No bullets flew." Keiko replied simply.

"Yeah, but anyway," Starlight switching out of Gaelic mode said, "I just came to check up on you."

Keiko too, stopped using the language of Scotland, "Okay _mother_, now you've done your duty. And I will repeat, no one was hurt."

Starlight let out a sigh, knowing better than to add "yet" out loud. "Fine. But I need to go. I've got an assignment to fill tonight."

Keiko moved aside as Starlight gracefully rose and walked past her friend to the doorway. The redhead opened it, stepping over the threshold. Before she closed it all the way she popped her head back in and said in Gaelic, "By the way, I'll want to hear all about tonight's activities."

A blade flew through the air and embedded itself in the wall next to the door.

Starlight blinked, grinned and then closed the door.

"Where did that dagger come from?" Trowa asked lightly.

Keiko turned her slanted green eyes towards him.

"Arm sheaths." She said simply. Then sighed, "I'm sorry about what just occurred. It's just that it's not often someone I know comes in here without me knowing." She said.

"How good are you with a gun?" Heero asked, his deep voice slightly vibrating through the air.

She looked at him, "I am an assassin-trained bodyguard. Does that answer your question?"

Heero gave a sharp nod and then asked, "Got a laptop somewhere?"

"Yes. It's in the room down the hall across from the bathroom. I think you may have to unplug it. I haven't used it in a few weeks; it should still be hooked up to the wall." She replied with the wave of a hand.

He went off in the direction she indicated, leaving the two alone.

Keiko stared at Trowa not knowing what to do. Sure she was his lover but she'd only met him not even a couple of weeks ago.

The awkward silence that hung between them was broken when Trowa arched an eyebrow at her and said, "Did I leave that here?"

Keiko was a tiny bit startled and then confused but a minute later realized he was talking about the jacket.

"Oh, well yes," she was starting to feel flustered and it didn't help any when Trowa strode to stand in front of her. She looked up into his visible green eye. He stared down into her face and lowering his head placed a quick kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes briefly and opening them she leaned her body forward to give him a hug.

When they pulled away Keiko blushed upon hearing her stomach growl. Trowa smirked at her, taking her arm and pulling her towards the kitchen.

"You need to eat," he said.

As they pulled out the packets and cartons of food, Heero came in carrying a black laptop with a couple of wires connected to it.

"Any where I can plug this in?" he asked looking around the kitchen.

Keiko put down the carton of rice she was holding and moved around the table to the wall. She moved aside a chair and revealed an outlet. Heero moved to set the laptop on the table by the plug as Keiko returned her attention to the food.

Fifteen minutes later the three had already eaten some of their food. Sitting around the table Heero was on one side and Keiko sat beside Trowa on the other.

"So what exactly do you want hacked into?" Heero asked after taking a drink of green tea.

"The computer files of Relena James' servant staff." She said. "I'm her bodyguard and there was an attempt today." She added when he raised an eyebrow. "I need to know if anyone else is actually an assassin in disguise."

"How would you know if someone was an assassin if the files come up with nothing to point them out?" Heero asked carefully.

Trowa looked over at the girl, wondering how she'd respond.

Keiko was silent as she pondered on his question. She didn't know how exactly to answer it. She looked back up into his blue eyes and replied, "I'm occasionally an assassin myself. Besides that I have high connections."

Heero's eyebrow went even higher as he stared at her. He knew that there was something she wasn't telling. But he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"I see," Heero said. "I will still hack into the files if you are worried about that."

"Thank you." She said.

Heero turned to the laptop and began typing. A few minutes later he paused, looking at the two. "I think I found one."

Keiko and Trowa both went to stand behind the other one. A picture was up, next to a resume. But there was also another window of information that only a computer hacker would be able to drudge up.

Keiko looked at the picture, saying, "That one has already been outed. He tried for Relena earlier."

Heero had to turn in his seat to look into her face, "Is he dead?"

"No." Keiko replied simply.

Heero turned back to the screen, "When a bodyguard protects with force, people, usually those who attacked, end up dead." He said in a monotone.

"That's true and in my line of work, always. But there was no need to kill him. He's young, younger than I am and he knows who I am in our world and that it would have been meaningless for him to continue with his actions there." she said. She wasn't sure if she should have said that last part, but it was said and she couldn't take it back.

Heero looked back at her and she knew Trowa was watching her too. She steeled herself and refused to answer the questions that hung between them.

Without another word Heero went back to his hacking. Keiko turned away from him, finding that Trowa still watched her closely. She looked up into his face, unsure if he would say something. He reached out to her and slowly wrapped a hand around hers. He pulled her into the living room where he gave her a hug.

But while she was pressed against him he felt the sheaths of her knives even through the thick denim material. He also felt a bulge lower down on her legs. When he released her from his embrace his long fingers strayed up to the top of the jacket. Keiko watched him and slightly shuddered when he lightly brushed against her neck. She closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt him slowly slide and pull the jacket from her arms. She stood still and let him do all the work of taking it off, but momentarily had to help him work the sleeves over her dagger sheaths.

When he finished, he lay the jacket on the couch and watched as Keiko took her sheaths off, setting them on the end table close to her. Then smirked evilly when she hiked up her dress to take off her thigh holster. When she let the cloth settle back down she glanced up at Trowa, who still smirked with evil thoughts. She turned her face up to him and with one hand grabbed at his shirt, pulling him to her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Keiko slid her arm up around his neck, slightly going up on tiptoe. Trowa wrapped his arms around her middle, successfully bringing her against his tall hard body. The kiss deepened in a matter of seconds but jerkily broken off when the phone rang.

Heero never looked up from his work except to eat his food. But Keiko and Trowa were a little breathless and dazed as they looked around for the phone. Keiko quickly answered it when she found it in its cradle.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello Keiko." The voice of her client said evenly.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes and disclaimers:** Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the Satostyee family (Keiko, Nataski, Nanaskae and Akirra), and Coldblade. I also own Starlight. All the other characters I could care less about.

**Chapter 11**

Keiko stiffened and it seemed like the air around her felt colder. Putting a hand over the receiver she mouthed to Trowa, "It's private. I'll be back."

She left the room and shut herself inside her bedroom. For all that it was a semi-large sized apartment, the walls weren't very thick. Trowa gathered her weapons and took them into the kitchen, laying them on a counter. Then he went back to his food and silent and companion.

Keiko took her hand off the phone and said none too politely, "What the hell do you want!"

"Did you like the activity I planned earlier this afternoon?"

Keiko seethed, but couldn't think of anything to say to that. "Are there any more assassins stationed at the mansion?" she asked sharply.

An evil chuckle rang through the line, "I'm going to let you find that out, O Clever Great Assassin. But a message was given to me for you. It reads: Hello Keiko. Long time no spar. Let's see if you've gotten any better than last time. You're It, so come and find me! That was the whole message." Her client said.

Keiko was surprised, but then angered greatly. "How _dare_ you bring him into this!" she spat.

"The job needs to be fulfilled, if not by Keiko the Ultimate Assassin, how about her greatest rival?" he countered.

"She will not be killed by anyone! I will see to that! No matter who you throw at me I will not be defeated do that she will be killed!" Keiko yelled into the phone. Without another word to him she hung up and stormed out of her bedroom.

The phone lines _must_ be pulled!" she snapped when Trowa looked up at her livid face. Heero stared impassively as the two men watched as she jerked the phone line out of the socket, jamming the phone down in its cradle. She swiftly went to the other phone line in the guestroom _and_ her own bedroom and pulled those too.

Her body sagged as her anger started to fade and plopped onto her bed. Luckily she had made the bed before her shower earlier that day. Sighing, her shoulders sagged even lower as the list of things to do got longer. She had an assassin to reveal and take care of; she had to call and inform Relena to stay within sight of Pierre. She then decided to upgrade the security system, maybe getting help from Heero if she was lucky.

But first things first, she needed to rat out her rival. And she also needed her cell phone from her car.

Keiko was broken out of her thoughts when Trowa stepped into the room. She looked up, a frown on her face, but it disappeared when he said, "I said your name twice."

Keiko lowered her eyes briefly but looked back up at him. Her anger was still just under the surface and as much as she wanted it to go, it would stay until this whole mess was over.

Trowa walked to stand before the girl. She followed him with her eyes ad had to tilt her head back to look up at him. He stared down into her eyes, moving until his legs were lightly pressing against her knees. Her knees parted and allowed him to move closer to her. Soon her arms went around him and she pressed herself against his lower body. Trowa's arms went around her and held her tightly. He leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her hair.

Trowa slid down in her embrace to kneel on the floor, tightening his arms around her small body. He kissed her cheeks, each one, then lightly kissed her forehead. He felt her anger dim and he cupped her face gently between his callused, yet gentle hands. She closed her eyes in time to feel him softly kiss her eyelids and then each cheek. A very tiny sound escaped her throat. With a smirk Trowa moved his mouth down to capture hers.

The kiss was deep, semi-desperate and clinging on Keiko's part. Trowa enjoyed the play of tongues and felt that Keiko did too. Her anger was no longer on the surface of her emotions and that was what he had intended. But even though he just wanted the anger away, he also wanted to kiss her. He didn't know why he wanted to, but he did and acted on the urge without any hesitation.

They pulled away from lack of air a few minutes later. Keiko leaned her forehead against his, reclaiming her breath as he did the same.

"Feel better?" he asked in a whisper a minute later.

"Yes," she answered in a bare whisper. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's my pleasure." He smirked at her.

She gave him a tiny frown. He wasn't _exactly_ making advances on her, but it definitely was subtle flirting on the semi-intimate level. His smirk remained and she finally had to return his smile.

"Okay, I've got things to do, people to talk to and rivals to kick ass of now." She said lightly.

Trowa's smirk widened into a smile and softly kissed her forehead. He released his hold on her and as he rose he pulled her up too.

Keiko straightened her dress, and slipping her hand into his she briefly squeezed his fingers. Then they both rejoined Heero in the kitchen.

"Can I have control of the laptop for a few minutes?" she asked the silent man.

Heero immediately lifted his hands from the keyboard and rose from the chair. The girl nodded her thanks and gracefully seated herself behind the screen. Within under two minutes Keiko had a new file up.

"Damn, damn, damn," she muttered. She scowled at the screen and then rose from the chair, "I must retrieve my cell phone."

Without another word Keiko silently left the apartment and hurried down to her car. When she reached the vehicle she all but threw open the door and ducked inside. Scooping up her phone, her fingers were already dialing Relena's number.

"Hello James' Residence." The butler, Fred said.

"Fred I need to speak with Ms. Relena right now. It's urgent." Keiko said compassionately. She shut her car door and swiftly went back up to her apartment where she had left the two men. She heard Fred cover the phone with a hand as he went in search for his employer.

Relena got on the phone just as Keiko re-entered her home.

"Hello?" Relena said.

"Relena, it's Syria." She said.

"Syria, what's the matter?" Relena asked, her voice concerned.

"You must find Pierre and stay by his side. Never stray from him okay?" Keiko said fervently.

"Okay, but why?" Relena asked, puzzled and now cautious.

"Just please stay by him like glue. I'll tell you when it's safe, okay? Just promise you won't ever leave without him or him you." Keiko said.

Heero and Trowa stared at her, one face impassive, and the other curious and concerned.

"Okay I promise." Relena said.

"Good. I'll talk to you as soon as I can." Keiko promised as she hung up. She didn't look at the men as she dialed another number.

"Yes?" Starlight's voice rang out cheerfully over the line.

"I need you as backup. Right now as in within the hour. Can you postpone your assignment?" Keiko said immediately.

"Of course. I've just finished mounting up. What are we doing and where?" Starlight replied.

"We're digging out a viper at Relena's." Keiko replied.

Starlight gave a small gasp. "Okay. Do you want me to drive to your place or to Relena's?" she asked.

"Relena's. I'll mount up and be there ASAP. See ya." Keiko hung up without hearing Starlight's reply.

Keiko finally looked at the men. "I must leave for awhile. Feel free to leave anytime. But Heero I would greatly appreciate it if you continued searching for assassins. I'm sure there's more." She said looking at the cobalt-eyed man.

He nodded and returned to his work. Trowa took a step closer to her.

"Do you want a number to call if you need some help?" he asked.

Keiko blinked and nodded, "Sure."

He turned away to search for a pen and paper and when he went back to her he handed her a small piece of paper.

"That's my cell phone." He said.

"Thank you." She replied as she went to the counter to collect her two guns and other knife with both sheaths. She retrieved her other knife from the wall before shutting herself into her room.

Setting the weapons on the bed she stripped out of her dress and took her shoes off. Flicking the light on in her closet she stepped inside. Choosing black tight stretch leggings and a loose fit black long-sleeved shirt she quickly pulled them on. From the floor of the closet she picked up some black leather boots that laced up and went to sit on her bed to put them on. Then she checked her guns, and slid the knife back into its sheath before looking at the other one. After checking them over she strapped the thigh holster on her right leg and dug out a shoulder holster from a desk drawer for her other gun. Slipping into that one she put the gun into it.

Gathering up her two knives she emerged from her room. Trowa stared at her when she entered the kitchen, but didn't speak. Keiko set the knives on the table and silently walked to the cabinet high above the stove. She opened it and going up on tiptoe put her hand into it and pulled out another gun. Setting it on the counter next to the stove she put her hand back inside. She felt around and a minute later pulled out a few small knives; throwing knives. There were actually four of them in sheaths of their own and all were on a slim black belt. Setting the belt beside the other gun she put her hand in again and pulled out a small box. Then she closed the door and gathering box and weapons went back to the table.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Trowa asked slowly. He watched as she wrapped the belt of throwing knives around her slender waist and buckle it in place.

"There is a ruthless assassin somewhere in Relena's home. I need to find him." Keiko replied simply.

"And is _he_ your rival?" Trowa inquired.

"Yes. So I'm in for a rough time. And I need quite a few weapons." She said.

Trowa arched an eyebrow at her. "As if you don't have enough already?"

"He cheats."

"How so?"

"Usually he puts viper poison on his blades." Keiko said casually. She pushed up her sleeves and proceeded to slip into her dagger sheaths. When they were in place she tugged the sleeves down and smoothed them over the weapons. She flexed her arms ever so slightly to make sure the knives would release and then set herself to checking the gun. The safety was on while she looked it over and then aimed it away, checking the sight.

Satisfied with it she knelt on the ground to tuck into her boot.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Trowa asked.

"It is when I have to run, but otherwise not really. It's small, holding only one bullet." Keiko replied, rising back up after tucking it into a comfortable enough position.

"One bullet?" an eyebrow rose again.

"It's an emergency back up." She kept her attention solely on the box now. She opened it and revealed tiny, marble-sized balls of thin tin foil, though some of them were thin and rectangular. She chose three of the rectangular ones and tucked them into her hair. Then she picked out two of the ball ones, which had in fact earring pieces of them. She put them in her ears.

Closing the box she took it back to the cabinet and returned from where it came from. She took up her keys from the table and retrieved her cell phone from where she set it down.

"Bye." She said as she headed towards the door.

Trowa followed her and stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned to look up into his face, a questioning look in her eyes. Trowa leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Good luck," he said softly. Releasing her he gently pushed her towards the door once again. Then without another word went back to keep Heero company.

Blinking at Trowa's retreating form Keiko turned back towards the door.

TBC

Notes: Okay, please be patient with me now. The next chapter is still being written, and I'm kinda writer's blocked anyway. So it might take a month or maybe longer to get another chapter up. I'm sorry about the delay. But I'll try!


End file.
